Star Light,Star Bright,Guide me home tonight
by Skyblue04
Summary: A prophecy is given to an apprentice, confused and puzzled Crescentmoon has to find her way through everything and figure out the prophecy that may change all the clans forever.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!

A/N: Hope you like it

Introducing the clan…

NightClan

Leader: Moonstar (Black and white She-cat with blue eyes)

Deputy: Mellowfur (Brown tabby Tom)

Medicine Cat: Summerheart (Golden Tabby She-cat with brown eyes)

Apprentice: Daisyfeathers (Gray She-cat)

Warriors:

Fallenleaves (Golden-brown Tom with green eyes)

Apprentice: Crescentpaw (Pure white She-cat with blue eyes

Oakapple (Tortoiseshell Tom)

Apprentice: Duskpaw (Orange tabby Tom)

Mintheart (White she-cat with brown patches)

Apprentice: Dawnpaw (Orange and white tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Berrynut (Reddish tabby Tom)

Apprentice: Hazelpaw (Dark brow she-cat)

Blazingclaw (Bright orange Tom)

Apprentice: Bumblepaw (Grey tabby Tom)

Brightsun (Tortoiseshell tabby she-cat)

Stormtail (Black Tom with yellow eyes)

Hawkwing (Light brown Tom)

Skygazer (Cream she-cat with latte brown eyes)

Daydreamer (Brown and black she-cat with blue eyes)

Sunrise (Honey brown Tom)

Flightberry (White, brown and orange Tom)

Fallingfang (Orange Tom)

Mistflower (Grey she-cat with blue eyes)

Ashpelt (Ash black Tom with amber eyes)

Tawnysnow (Brown and white tabby she-cat)

Sunpelt (Orange tabby Tom with amber green eyes)

Queens

Fernpelt (pale grey she-cat, Ashpelt's mate)

Blossomcherry (Golden tabby she-cat,

Hawkwings's mate)

Sweetclaw (White she-cat, Berrynut's mate)

Elders

Longears (Cream Tom with grey eyes)

Mousefire (Brown she-cat)

Poppyheart (White she-cat)

Greyspots (Grey tom with amber eyes)

Prologue

"It is time to send the prophecy, the time is right and the savior is ready to receive it." Walking out of the shadows, a tortoiseshell cat told her companions. "Are you sure? She is young and naïve. I don't think she is ready!" The she-cat's companion protested. "I think that she is indeed ready." A she-cat said as she entered the clearing, the others cats made a path for her and her aura, showed her importance. "Then it shall happen tonight Featherstar." The tortoiseshell said.

Crescentpaw found herself in a beautiful clearing with a tortoiseshell she recognized as Goldenflower, the late Nightclan medicine cat. Her eyes were kind and gentle as always and her voice sweet but her next words haunted her.

"Darkness will rise and the Sun will set,

Everything is gone and will not come back,

The moon, nature, fire and the sky must unite,

Danger will stalk them and only four of the two

Will return bringing along bits of the past."

"Goldenflower? What do you mean? No! Please don't go!" She pleaded, but as Goldenflower faded she saw a glimmer of sadness in her eyes. Barely there, but still there.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!

A/N: Hope you enjoy

P.S Thanks for some help xweetox2001!

Chapter 1

Crescentpaw woke with a start, the prophecy fresh in her mind. She silently left the apprentice den and headed for the fresh kill pile. She picked up a vole and started eating under the shade of the Star Rock. "Since when were you an early riser Crescentpaw? Last time I tried to get you up for border patrol you nearly scratched my eye. My poor eyes have never been the same." Fallenleaves teased. "I won't mind helping you with you other eye." She told him and returned to eating her vole. They silently ate their breakfast and with a final lick of her paws, she turned to him and asked, "Do you think I'll do badly? After all our hard work! Not only will I disappoint my family, I'll disappoint you." "No you won't, you'll pass and be a warrior." He answered firmly. At that moment, Dawnpaw and Duskpaw bounded over with a small mouse in their mouths. "Morning! This is going to be fantastic! Warriors at last!" Dawnpaw declared. Breakfast sped by and before they knew it, they were surrounded by the dense forest and were quietly hunting prey.

Sniffing the air, Crescentpaw caught the scent of a rabbit. Great! I just need to snare this and I'm done! She thought. Silently, she stalked her prey, feeling the eyes of her mentor on her back she determinedly pounced and bit the rabbit's neck ferociously. "What did that poor rabbit do to you!" Fallenleaves laughed as he sprang down from a tree. Together they gathered the other fresh kill and headed back to camp. When they got back, Duskpaw was sitting with all the other cats waiting for Dawnpaw and Crescentpaw.

"Hi Crescentpaw! Looks like we beat Dawnpaw. I wonder what our names will be!" Duskpaw greeted enthusiastically. "I'm sure Mum will choose great names as usual." She answered. They couldn't help but grin at each other. "We're back!" Someone panted at the entrance. It was Dawnpaw. After the three had rested, Moonstar went up Star Rock and yowled, "All cats old enough to hunt you own food gather around the Star Rock!" Once all the warriors had arrived, the elders had hobbled there and the queens and kit watched from the entrance of the den. "I, Moonstar, leader of Nightclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Duskpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Moonstar said. "I do." He answered solemnly. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Duskpaw from this moment, you shall be known as Duskfur. Starclan honors you enthusiasm and fighting skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Nightclan." Moonstar declared. "I, Moonstar, leader of Nightclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Crescentpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Moonstar repeated. "I do." Crescentpaw answered, excitement bursting through her voice. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Crescentpaw from this moment, you shall be known as Crescentmoon. Starclan honors your intelligence and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Nightclan." Moonstar announced. "I, Moonstar, leader of Nightclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you in her turn. Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend you Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Moonstar asked again. "I do." Dawnpaw said and she had to do everything she could not to jump up and down. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Dawnpaw from this moment, you shall be known as Dawnfire. Starclan honors you excitement and good hunting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Nightclan." With that last sentence, the whole clan broke into chants.

That night, they kept vigil, laughing when Duskfur fell asleep and cuddled up against Dawnfire and muttered, "I don't want to get up mummy!" He had woken up very embarrassed. By the time the sun rose, the three warriors were yawning and trying to keep their eyes open.

"Morning! Go rest, the sun is up, your vigil is over." Moonstar said, a hint of pride showed through her normally expressionless mask. "Thank you Moonstar, where should we go? The warriors den?" Dawnfire asked excitedly. "Yes, there are three empty moss beds that your mentors made for you three. It's in a quiet nook at the front. Be quiet though, I hear that Blazingclaw is very cranky in the morning." Moonstar answered with a purr. So the three hauled themselves to their new den and fell asleep.

Crescentmoon found herself in a clearing, Goldenflower repeated the prophecy but before she could finish the last sentence, a wave of blood washed over her and she watched in horror as bodies of cats, mauled and disfigured drift past her in the river of blood. She couldn't make herself look away, she was drawn to it and suddenly she found herself surrounded by red and then, black.

"Crescentmoon! Crescentmoon! Are you all right? You were thrashing in your spot! All the others are up, it's already sun high." Someone said, shaking Crescentmoon awake. "What? Blood! So much blood! Oh, hi Fallenleaves." She answered half asleep. "Crescentmoon get up!" Fallenleaves repeated, shaking her again. "I'm up! I'm up!" She groaned as she stood up. "Hi Crescentmoon! How did vigil go?" Mistflower asked as she bounded in to greet her. "Great, Duskfur fell asleep for a while though." She answered. "Let's go, Mellowfur said to wake you up for hunting patrol. Ashpelt and Fallenleaves were told to come too. So let's head out! If not all the prey would be gone, taken by the other patrols or in their dens hiding from the sun." Mistflower urged. After a quick drink from the pond behind the medicine cat den, they headed out the entrance.

"Let's split! Ashpelt, you go with Fallenleaves, I'll go with Crescentmoon." Mistflower ordered. "But-!" He tried to protest. "No, I want to go with Crescentmoon, girl talk." She told her friend. "Fine, but next time, I want to hunt with you." He answered nuzzling her neck. "Fine." She said and stalked off with Crescentmoon. "Tell me, are you and Fallenleaves mates? All the available she-cats are dying to know!" She said as soon as they were out of hearing range. "No!" Crescentmoon answered. "Fancy him? He definitely likes you, more than friends." Mistflower asked. "He doesn't, who can? But I do like him." She answered uncomfortably. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't say that! What makes you say that?" Mistflower asked concernedly. "Don't you see the way he looks at Tawnysnow? His her mate!" Crescentmoon answered sadly. "Sweetie, Tawnysnow was one of the cats who asked! You should see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking. She's his littermate, she was curious as to who stole her little brother's heart." She explained. "We'll just have to wait and see if anything happens I guess." Crescentmoon shrugged.

When they reached back to the camp, Ashpelt and Fallenleaves were just dropping off their prey and had left to join Oakapple and Berrynut. Crescentmoon and Mistflower dropped off their prey, Mistflower dragged her over to Tawnysnow where they shared tongues. "So you really don't think that he likes you? And gross! The only time he looks at me like that is when I'm with other toms, he thinks it's his job to make sure no one hurts his little sister." Tawnysnow said. "Who is hurting whose sister?" Fallenleaves asked as he came over with a vole and a squirrel. "Here you are, your vole and Crescentmoon, do you want to share my squirrel? Need to eat as much now, it's mid Greenleaf, eat now and slow down towards the end so we can get used to it for Leafbare." He said as he sat down next to Crescentmoon and nudged to squirrel towards her. "None for poor old me? I'll go get something, Tawnysnow, let's go join Blazingclaw and Stormtail." Mistflower said and winked at Tawnysnow who immediately stood up and with a good-bye, they were gone. "Wonder what that was all about!" Fallenleaves asked. "This squirrel is delicious! Must have been Mistflower or me who caught it!" She teased, quickly changing the subject. "No way! This was definitely a tom who caught it." He shot back. Pretty soon, they had finished their meal and were heading back to the den. Fallenleaves picked up his moss and dragged it over to where her bed was and set it close. "W-w-what are you doing?" She stammered. "You had a nightmare, I want to be the one who comforts you if you have one again." He answered shyly. "That's really sweet of you. Thanks. I think I'll go chat with Tawnysnow and Mistflower for a bit before sleeping. You go stay if you want." She said and walked out.

"Hi! What are you guys talking about?" Crescentmoon asked. "I saw you and my brother walking into the den together! What happened?" Tawnysnow gushed. "He dragged his bed over to mine, so that if I had a nightmare he could be the one to comfort me." She answered noticing how childish it sounded. "That's so sweet! He definitely has the likes you! I'm Daydreamer. Name suits for sure!" Daydreamer said cheerfully. Everyone laughed at that. "Well, might as well introduce everyone to you, this is Skygazer, Fernpelt, Blossomcherry and Mintheart you know." Mistflower said, gesturing to each cat as she introduced them. "Well, I should go back to the den." Crescentmoon said. "Bye, can't keep your mate waiting!" Skygazer teased. "He is not my mate! And bye!" She answered and left for the den. _Skygazer, maybe she is the sky the prophecy mentioned and I'm the moon. Maybe she isn't but I should just watch out for a bit. I wonder who is nature and fire? Maybe Blazingclaw. I can't be too sure. _Crescentmoon thought as she padded over to her bed and lay down. She felt Fallenleaves shift over closer to her and he pressed his body close to her. Feeling his presence made her safe and happy. She drifted off to sleep and hoped for no nightmares but you can't always have what you want.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors

A/N: Hope you like it And I'm sorry that the plot line won't start for a few chapters or maybe less…

Chapter 2

The next morning, Crescentmoon woke up and felt unusually close to someone other than her mother. "Morning, how can you still be such an early riser by yourself and try to attack someone who tries to wake you up!" Fallenleaves moaned. "Shut up! We're trying to sleep!" Someone snapped. "Well sorry grumpy guts!" He muttered under his breath and pulled her out of the den. The clearing was empty and the morning air was fresh. Fallenleaves walked to the fresh-kill pile and returned with a rabbit. "Eat, can't have you falling ill all the time! While we, strong toms don't fall ill so easily!" Fallenleaves declared as he dropped it in front of her. "Thanks I guess…" She said. "Now, what were the three of you talking about?" He asked. "Talking? Three? Huh?" She faked innocence. "You know what I mean. Yesterday. Why did you change the subject so fast?" He asked. "They were talking..." She trailed off. "Hello!" Daisyfeathers yelled as she ran towards them. Inwardly, Crescentmoon heaved a sigh of relief. "Hi Daisyfeathers, do you need any herbs?" She asked. "Oh yes! Do you think you can follow me? We need to gather feverfew, camomile, catnip, poppy seeds, daisy leaves and thyme." Daisyfeathers answered. "You eat Fallenleaves, I'll go with Daisyfeathers. I've eaten enough of the rabbit." Crescentmoon said and stood up. Fallenleaves looked disappointed for a few moments but quickly covered it up and said good-bye.

They quickly gathered the herbs and

Crescentmoon managed to hunt a few mice. "Hi Summerheart! We're back!" Daisyfeathers yelled from the entrance of the den. "Thank you. We need to stock up for leaf fall and Leafbare." Summerheart said, worry evident in her brown eyes. Crescentmoon quickly ran out before she could tell her about the prophecy, afraid that she would get Starclan angry with her, maybe she wasn't meant to tell. _Why me? Why? _She thought.

"Hi Crescentmoon! Why so down?" Dawnfire asked. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about something." She answered softly. "Is it something about Fallenleaves? It's all over the Clan, Fallenleaves and you sleeping side by side, cuddled together and then two mornings straight you were in the clearing all alone!" Dawnfire grinned. At that moment Duskfur came stomping over with a furious look on his face and a disgusting stench on his fur. "Did you know that even after becoming a Warrior the Elders can still make you search them for ticks then make you de-tick them? I've spent most of the morning there!" He snarled. Crescentmoon looked up at the sky and was shocked to find out that it was already Sunhigh.

"Crescentmoon, can you take border patrol with Fallingfang, Stormtail and Hawkwing? Dawnfire it would be brilliant if you could too!" Mellowfur said as he came up to them. "Will do Mellowfur, bye!" Crescentmoon said and ran off with Dawnfire behind her. "Hi Crescentmoon! You know Hawkwing and Fallingfang don't you?" Stormtail greeted. "Yes, so which border are we taking? Mellowfur didn't mention." Crescentmoon asked. "We're supposed to take Lightningclan. Brightsun's patrol is taking Thornclan and Sunpelt's patrol is taking Rainclan." Hawkwing explained. "Oh, okay. This is my sister, Dawnfire." Crescentmoon said, trying to continue the conversation. "Why don't you furballs be quiet? If any other clans are stealing prey, they'll hear us and we won't catch them!" Fallingfang snapped. "Don't worry, he's always like that." Stormtail whispered. "I heard that!" Fallingfang said. The rest of the patrol went fine, uneventful and almost boring.

"Hey Crescentmoon, where did you go? I went looking for you when I found out that Daisyfeathers was back." Fallenleaves said as he came over to where Crescentmoon and Mistflower were eating. "Mellowfur sent me on border patrol for Lightningclan. Did you know that Fallingfang has to be the grumpiest Warrior in the whole clan?" Crescentmoon said swallowing a mouthful of mouse. "Had him on patrol? You are one brave cat." He answered sitting down. "So Mistflower, I heard you tried to claw out my brother's eyes. Aren't you two mates?" He teased. "Oakapple deserved it! He sneaked up on me so it was on instinct that I turned around and attacked!" Mistflower answered defensively. "I say something different! You definitely could have spotted me, you do have a nose right?" Oakapple said affectionately as he sat down and started eating. "Very funny, I should go check with Mellowfur if I need to go on the next hunting patrol." She answered and stood up. "Bye!" Oakapple said with his mouth full. "When will I be expecting some more kin?" Fallenleaves teased. "I should ask the same!" Oakapple shot back. "What do you mean? I don't even have a mate." He answered clearly confused. "You don't? But…" Oakapple replied equally confused. An awkward silence filled the air but was almost immediately broken by Tawnysnow who had come over and asked, "How is my little brother and his mate? How are my other baby brother and his mate?" "I don't have a mate." "We're fine." Oakapple and Fallenleaves answered at the same time. "You sure Fallenleaves? I think the clan says something else." She said with an evil grin. "But who? I give up!" Fallenleaves said exasperated. "You really don't know? You're so hopeless! Almost everyone has been gossiping about you and Crescentmoon!" She answered with genuine shock. "No such thing! Dream on! Not mates!" He said, embarrassment creeping into his voice. "You wait, the clan is going to do a lot of matchmaking! Maybe not Moonstar and Sunpelt, after all which she-cats' parents tries to get her to mate? They want her all to themselves, stay their little girl while a tom, that's different they want them to go and have kids. Well some parents want grandchildren and also help match make so we'll just wait for Moonstar and Sunpelt to see if they'll help." Oakapple answered cheerfully.

True enough, Crescentmoon and Fallenleaves became more observant and realized that more often than not whenever both of them tried to join a group of their friends, they made excuses and exchanged winks and quickly left. Until they finally became frustrated and followed Mistflower, Blazingclaw, Skygazer and Stormtail till they stopped. "Was it like this for anyone else?" Crescentmoon groaned. "Not always, but in fact my parents suffered the same thing, Mousefire laughed so hard every time she told that story when I went to de-tick the Elders." Skygazer answered. "When will it end?" Fallenleaves asked curiously. "Till you publicly announce to the clan that you are mates. Some are smarter and tend to not be so obvious if they like someone or if they're lucky, the clan isn't in the mood." Stormtail smirked. "Too bad, Crescentmoon is beautiful, I wouldn't mind her as my mate." Blazingclaw teased. Fallenleaves couldn't help but let a growl escape from his throat, which led to more laughter. "Any chance they would stop if we don't become mates?" Crescentmoon asked not noticing the hurt look and Fallenleaves face. "Yes, if you take another mate or if you hold it off so long that the clan loses interest that should be around four seasons." Mistflower grinned. "That would take ages! Fallenleaves, end our misery and tell the clan we're mates." Crescentmoon exclaimed dramatically. "Hello Crescentmoon," Sunpelt said, as he joined them, "Aren't we supposed to leave them alone every time they approach together?" Luckily saving Fallenleaves from answering. "Dad! Not you too!" Crescentmoon gasped! "Yes sweetheart, make it quick, your mother wants grandkids." He answered cheekily. Everyone gaped at what he said stunned momentarily. "What? Moonstar is still a cat!" Sunpelt protested. "Good point…" Mistflower said. "Now where were we?" Skygazer changed the subject. "Teasing the mates-to-be." Stormtail answered. The rest of the time was spent like that until sundown.

Slowly everyone went back to their respective dens and fell asleep almost instantly. One thing that Crescentmoon and Fallenleaves noticed was that Dawnfire and Duskfur had moved away from them, with a soft laugh they lay down and snuggled together again like the previous night. When Crescentmoon fell asleep, she found herself somewhere very dark and an eerie voice repeated the prophecy and suddenly she heard a rushing sound, the kind of sound you would hear when you are at the bottom of a waterfall and suddenly she was engulfed in blood, it clouded her vision and though she was submerged she could see the bodies of her clanmates, her mother, her father, her littermates she saw their bodies disfigured and horribly mauled. She started sobbing she tried to close her eyes but she couldn't. Then, she heard a sinister laugh. Hearing it just sent a shiver down her back, she felt scared and alone. No one to help her, no one to make her feel better. She felt so alone.

"Wake up Crescentmoon! Wake up!" Fallenleaves said as he shook her with a paw. "No! They're not dead, they can't be!" Crescentmoon cried out in her sleep and started thrashing. He looked around and was surprised that no one else was awake. "Wake up Crescentmoon, it's just a nightmare, nothing else!" He said gently. "What? Where am I?" She asked. "Warriors den. Where else? You had a nightmare, it's alright just go back to sleep." He answered softly and gave her ear a lick. She snuggled closer to him. He lay next to her and pondering what she had cried out. _What a bad dream, poor Crescentmoon. She can't stop the nightmares! _He thought and fell back asleep. Once more, she found herself somewhere dark but suddenly, there was a glimmer of light. She turned to the direction of the light and saw Goldenflower. "Goldenflower! Help me please! Stop the nightmares. Please!" Crescentmoon pleaded. "I'm sorry young one, I cannot stop it. This is something that Starclan cannot stop. It will end. You have met the three but the four have not united. It will happen soon and the dreams will cease to happen." Goldenflower assured. "What do you mean the four have not united? Who are the four? Am I the moon? Who are the rest? Please help, I can't do this alone!" She pleaded. "Crescentmoon, it is your choice to do it alone. All I can tell you is that yes, you are indeed the moon and now you must unite the rest. The fate of the clans is in your paws!" Goldenflower said and her voice faded off and the echo in the dark place seemed to become louder but they were not Goldenflower's words, nor were it her voice.

"Get up Crescentmoon, I'm saving you a few sunrises worth of teasing. I'll go out into the clearing with you." Dawnfire said as she woke Crescentmoon up. "What? Why? What's going on? Is Thornclan attacking?" She asked drowsily. "No, but unless you want the clan constantly teasing you and Fallenleaves I suggest you get up. You two should know better! Your scents are all over each other!" Dawnfire purred. "Well, thanks. Let's head out, maybe Mellowfur will ask us to go on hunting patrol or border patrol." Crescentmoon said and headed out of the Warriors den. "Wait! Go wash yourself at the pond, I can still smell him on you! Honestly, I think the clan is going to have a lot of fun with you two!" Dawnfire said, chasing after Crescentmoon. "Well I can't wait for it to be your turn!" Crescentmoon grumbled and dashed off.

When she returned, Dawnfire was in deep conversation with Stormtail. Seeing that, Crescentmoon grinned she padded off towards the Warriors Den. "Wake up Mistflower! I need to show you something. I think it's time for Dawnfire to suffer." She hissed softly. "What? Suffer? I have a feeling it has something to do with a tom." Mistflower mumbled as Crescentmoon pushed her up.

They softly crept out of the den and Mistflower's eyes widened when she saw Dawnfire and Stormtail nuzzled up against each other. "Oh this is going to have the most fun the clan has had in seasons! Two couples to fix up." Mistflower grinned. "Well now I should go break them up and make sure she had asked Mellowfur if we could go for patrol." Crescentmoon said. Together they headed off in Stormtail and Dawnfire's direction. "Hi Dawnfire, did you check with Mellowfur? Is Stormtail coming with us?" Crescentmoon teased. "Yes and yes. Is Mistflower coming?" Dawnfire answered jumping away from Stormtail. "We should go check with Mellowfur and share with him some rather interesting news." Mistflower said and led her to where Mellowfur was eating a vole.

"Hey Mellowfur, can I go on patrol? By the way, did you know that Dawnfire and Stormtail could be a nice target? If we find a she-cat for Duskfur and we'll have the whole litter!" Mistflower grinned. "Thanks for the information I'll go tell the elders and queens, the best way to spread information. Now you can come and Crescentmoon you are coming too right? I don't want a repeat of what happened to Mintheart and Oakapple. She dragged him out of the den 'cos she volunteered him for patrol. Woke up half the clan they did." Mellowfur asked. "Definitely am. You know there is a plus side to when the Clan is doing this, if any tom or she-cat try to chase them, they are in big trouble with the Clan but there are the few occasions when the Clan was wrong. One of them was you mother. Poor tom was rather embarrassed, decided to run off to Lightningclan. They weren't too keen at first but loosened up after a while. They still like to chat during gatherings. That tom is Fangstar. That's why Lightningclan and Nightclan have a strong alliance." Mellowfur chuckled.

Mistflower and Crescentmoon were relieved when Stormtail called them to the entrance of camp. "Mellowfur has bees in his brain, I respect him and all but he is rather old. I wonder why he won't quit and join the elders." Mistflower wondered aloud. "Is that even possible?" Dawnfire asked. "Most probably is but very rare." Stormtail shrugged. From a distance, they could see a Thornclan cat chasing a squirrel coming closer to the border. "Hold it! Don't even think about stepping over this border. The squirrel is in Nightclan territory, it's Nightclan prey now." Stormtail hissed. "Branchpaw, are they causing trouble?" A Thornclan warrior asked. "Yes! They are stealing prey." Branchpaw snapped. The Thornclan warrior narrowed her eyes and was sheathing and unsheathing her claws repeatedly. "Which had run into Nightclan." Crescentmoon answered coolly. "You are a mouse brain! Once the prey is in their territory it's yours! Your assessment is coming up and you still don't know that? How you are going to get your warrior name I have no idea!" The warrior snapped and grabbed the apprentice by the scruff roughly and dragged him away.

"Did you see his face when that warrior dragged him off?" Mistflower laughed. "Poor cat, I bet his mentor sent him off to de-tick the elders. And I heard Thornclan territory is infested with ticks most of the times." Stormtail snorted. "Well can't blame him if his mentor doesn't do a good job." Dawnfire quipped.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Star Rock!" Moonstar yowled suddenly. As usual, the queens and kits gathered outside the nursery while the elders did their best to reach the Star Rock and the warriors just padded there. "Today, it is time for a litter of kits to become apprentices, our first since Crescentmoon, Duskfur and Dawnfire. By naming apprentices, we show that Nightclan will survive and remain strong. From this moment on, he will be known as Firepaw. Duskfur, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Firepaw. Duskfur, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of strength and flexibility. I am sure you will pass this on to your apprentice." Moonstar announced and paused to allow the two to touch noses.

"From this moment on, she will be known as Shadowpaw. Dawnfire, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Firepaw. Dawnfire, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of intelligence and hope. I am sure you will pass this on to your apprentice." Moonstar said and the clan chanted, "Shadowpaw, Firepaw, Shadowpaw, Firepaw!" as Dawnfire and Shadowpaw touch noses.

"Hi Crescentmoon, I hope you aren't mad that you didn't get to be a mentor. Moonstar said to go to her den, she wants to explain it to you." Dawnfire said and left with an apologetic look with her apprentice. "Well better get going, see you later Mistflower, Stormtail." Crescentmoon sighed and stood up and left.

"Hello Moonstar, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Crescentmoon asked, trying desperately to hide her annoyance. "Starclan came to me, they said, they knew that I was thinking of making you one of the kits' mentors and they said I can't, you aren't meant to be one as you have a duty to the clans, but what I do not know. Don't be angry, and understand that when your quest is over, it will be your turn." Moonstar said softly. "I know will that be all?" She answered impatiently. "You may leave now." Moonstar dismissed her.

"Hey, rough day?" Fallenleaves asked. "You bet! I just can't understand a lot of things, I wish I could tell someone but I have this feeling I can't." She grumbled in frustration. "It'll be fine, maybe Starclan will help you." He answered and pushed his rabbit towards her. "I hope so, it's getting very unnerving." She answered and bit into the rabbit chewing thoughtfully before pushing it back to him. "Well, maybe this might help you feel better, I was wondering if you want to head out for a bit? With me. I really would want you as my mate, although if you don't want to I wouldn't mind." Fallenleaves said in a rush. "Hold up, so you really want me as your mate? I'm sorry but-." "It's okay if you don't want me as your mate, I don't mind." He interrupted sadly. "No! I just have a lot on my mind and I don't think I'm ready for a mate but a walk in the forest would be nice." She answered unsurely. "Great, I just hope we can stay friends?" He asked. "Friends, maybe more but not now." Crescentmoon said softly. "YES!" Stormtail yelled as he hopped down from the tree above them. Everyone turned to him in shock and amusement. "Stormtail? Is that why you were trying to help me?" Fallenleaves asked. "Maybe or maybe not." Stormtail laughed. "Well shoo!" Crescentmoon snapped, she was not in a good mood. "Sheesh! Someone's moody." Stormtail muttered and left. "I'm off to sleep." Crescentmoon said and left without another word. She walked into the empty den and lay down on her bed and curled up praying to Starclan that whatever they had in mind for her would be over soon so she could get on with life.


End file.
